


Hungry for you (One Touch is not Enough)

by Gonardo



Series: Sterek one shots [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles, Happy Ending, M/M, Rimming, Top Derek, older derek and stiles, slight dubcon, some mild pining, these idiots need to use words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes one night to a certain wolf humping him. He wonders if it's the full moon, a wolfy thing. All he knows is that he can't deny the man or himself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It happened one night...

**Author's Note:**

> Two more days until I get my laptop back.  
> The keyboard I'm using now hurts my fingers is a bit of a pain to type, hence the shorter chapters.  
> Why can't stop thinking of smutty things while trying to get some sleep?
> 
> 7/12/2015 update. I am trying to make some of these long ass paragraphs shorter. I hope it reads well enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update, I'm just going to mash the chapters up and then start on the next one, since they go together...

It was a typical late summer/early autumn night as the air was cooler and more bearable to deal with, leading the way to fans and open windows. Stiles has his open, the sheer curtains fluttering in the breeze gently, fan on the other side circulating the air in the room, keeping the teen comfortable. He is asleep, face first in his pillows, mumbling softly when it happens.

A shadow looms over him, then covers him, hips hunching over his own, before the friction started. It didn't register at first, but then it got more consistent, along with a high whining pitched near his ear. He smacks his lips and arches his lower back causing his ass to bump into a swollen cock, the whining got worse. Stiles comes to wake slowly, looking around the room, then notices the weight above them, the movement.

"What the hell?" Suddenly his mouth is covered by strong hands tipped with claws, his eyes widen, shock causing him to stiffen, fear and dread following. The figure doesn't let up, if anything the grip gets stronger when Stiles tries to move, not knowing who the hell was in his room, on his bed, humping him like a wild animal. Wait...wild animal. It was hard to see in the darkness, but the hand seems familiar, the claws as well. Derek?

He forced himself to relax, so as not make the situation worse than it already was, agitating the wolf more. Moves his own hand to the one covering his mouth, while calming his heartbeat, signaling that he wasn't going to fight. The fingers dig in for a moment then relax, Stiles goes to lick his lips and ends up dragging his tongue along the digits, causing that whine high in the wolf's throat.

Okay...he could do this, right? "Derek?" He asks. There is a snuffling sound, and then some more humping, okay... "Derek." He tried to sound more firm, but it was difficult when the wolf was hell bent on acting like a damned horny animal. A sudden thrust knocks the wind out of him, it was hard and desperate, the thick erection burning and throbbing against his hip and the whine sounds pained instead of just frustrated. Did wolves get horny during full moons? Was that a thing? Scott didn't act like this so was it a born wolf thing, then?

The man continued to rut against him, panting now heavily against the nape of his neck causing goosebumps to rise. "What do you need? How can I help?" More helpless vocalizations and nothing more. Fuck. This was going to be difficult wasn't it? Fuck his life. Wait... "Do you want to, uh..." He pauses to take a deep breath. "You need to get laid then?" A whimper was as close to a yes as he was going to get. What the hell? But he did have lube and condoms in a night stand near his bed.

Yes, he was thinking about sleeping with the sourwolf, alright? Ever since he seen him in the woods that time, he had a raging hard on for the guy. Derek scents the air and punches with his hips again. "Okay, just let me get some things." The wolf still hovers over him, blinks against the light coming from the lamp, eyes bleeding blue. He looks almost canine, gaze confused, head tilted, nostrils flaring as he scents the air, and then there were the fangs and claws.

Holy shit! He kneels on the bed, trying to open the cap when the wolf begins to scent mark him, running his face along his back, nudging up his shirt, nosing his along the seem of his pants. Quick breaths ghost along the swell of his ass, as he lowers his pj's and boxers, shudders when the wolf makes the sound of need, and goes straight for the cleft of his ass.

He spreads his cheeks, presenting himself for his wolf, and mewls when the wolf nuzzles into his pucker, scenting and then lapping around it before curling his tongue into the center of his rosy hole. It doesn't take long for Derek to turn ravenous once he gets a taste and listens to Stiles pant and curse under his breath. Fangs pinch along his cheeks, stubble causing a delicious burn, and the wolf starts to purr with contentment, like his tongue inside his ass was the best thing ever.

"Fuck, never knew that this would feel so good. Shit!" Pre-cum starts to stream from his tip, stringing along and down his thigh. Once the wolf catches the scent, he noses his balls, then nudges them trying to get to the leaking cock. Stiles takes his hands and points it towards the wolf who laps at it happily. "Dammit. I'm not going to last..."

Just then his balls lift up and a milky stream of cum drools from the tip, then starts shooting into Derek's awaiting mouth. Stiles starts to shake and buck as he rides out his orgasm, listening as the wolf growls happily, yipping at the taste of his cum.

But it doesn't take long for the man to rut against his leg. "Hold on, need to recover, and then you can, yeah." Derek is nosing at his cleft again, going for his rim, opening it up, his fang nearly penetrates him, and he jerks, cock trying to get hard again. "Fuck, that's hot, Derek!" He whimpers out. He looks behind him to see the glowing blue eyes glazed over, jaw working as his tongue works to enter deeper, a look of euphoria on his face.

"Fuck!" Stiles pants out. This was really happening, wasn't it? Derek still had that lustful expression, even with his tongue buried deep in the human's ass. Stabbing in and out, over and over, curling along the rim, purring and growling out loud. Stiles could feel it, and it was driving him crazy! "Derek, come on, get inside me already, fuck."

The wolf rumbles deep in his chest, looking like a predator, and Stiles felt like his prey. Pupils winning out over the blue, so his eyes were mostly black. The irises looking like some kind of freaky eclipse, but that thought gets shattered once a finger enters him, making him moan. Soon after another one is added, but it's dry and a little uncomfortable causing a hiss. "Wait, wait. Lube, use it, kinda hurts." He opens it and coats his fingers, batting away the wolf's, who just looks confused and a little greedy. Slicks himself as much as he can.

"Use this on yourself." Derek doesn't move for a moment, then rubs his cock along the cheek in front of him, pre-cum dripping freely. "I don't know if that's going to be enough, just a little bit isn't going to hurt. Just pour some on my...oh fuck..." Derek spits right into his hole. Just when he's about to inhale, he's being penetrated, the tip of the wolf's leaking cock easing in without too much trouble. He moans out, long and low, toes curling as his wolf tilts his hips just right.

He is pulled upright, still on his knees as the wolf wraps his arms around him, one around his waist and the other around his throat. They both grunt when Derek bottoms out, the patch of dark hair tickling Stiles as they press together. Sweat starts to form, causing a new kind of friction. After a whine and some heavy panting, Stiles moves backwards and the wolf pulls his hips back then snaps them forward.

“Ohmyfuck.” Stiles lets his head fall back and lets out this pornographic moan, mouth open, eyes rolled backward. “Derek!” The wolf begins to pick up the pace, hips smacking against Stiles' ass, the sound loud in the room, carnal and delicious. Whimpers when teeth sink into his shoulder to hold him into place, not like he was going anywhere, not with that fat cock fucking into him over and over, hot, hard and fast. 

“Stiles!” The wolf lisps, first word coming from him since he sneaking into the room while the teen slept. “Hot, tight.” A wounded sounding moan slipped past his parted lips. While his lover moaned constantly, barely breaking for a breath, before continuing. Their bodies clashed together, skin sticking together before separating only to meet again, flesh turning red.

“Need, want...” Derek grits out. Lowers his hand to fist the human's dick, the dry warmth of his palm, covered with calluses causing the right type of friction. Stiles cries out with a harsh cry, the wolf removes his hand to watch the cock erupt, thick jets of semen flying out of the slit, soaking the bed sheets underneath them. “Gonna...cum...” The wolf purrs as he slams his hips harder, bites down to muffle his whimpers and cums deep inside Stiles' perfect clasping heat...


	2. Shame shame shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what is this, i didn't want angst... *weeps*  
> there will be a little more, but, yay, happy ending  
> i will get to where derek explains himself soon
> 
> and this may need another short chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> derek feels guilty, stiles feels sad, and scott is a good friend indeed

Stiles doesn't even move, his abs and softening cock sticking to his now drying seed, and Derek's trickling out of his used ass. Instead he just whimpers and shivers while the wolf who is covered with sweat and blasting heat at him, nuzzles his neck, nipping softly. Where he got the energy, he couldn't tell you, but he doesn't mind it one bit. His own skin pebbles as air from the fan flows towards them, the wolf now licking down his spine before clawed tipped hands spread his cheeks open. Stiles buries his face in embarrassment, causing the wolf to pause for a split second before licking his own cum out of his puffy hole, the saliva coating the area. Then what discomfort he had was been leeched away. “Derek...” He whispers softly.

“Mate.”

“What?” Was all he got out before he slips into slumber with the wolf purring above him to soothe him.

*

When he wakes a few hours later, the wolf was putting on his clothes, ears perking at the rustle of bed clothing. “Hey.” The man said, a bit awkward sounding.

“Hey, you leaving?” Stiles asks.

“I think it best.” Derek says.

“Oh...” His heart beat hard in his chest, breaking.

“See you later?” The wolf asks, looking unsure.

“Yeah, of course.” Tears slip out of his eyes just as the window closes, he is still crying softly when his dad pulls into the drive...

*

He was late arriving at school, due to his clothes not smelling all that great. What the hell? Not like he had a dog or a cat to blame for his favorite hoodie smelling like piss. Unless...Derek! Scott was waiting for him by the doors. “Hey, you're late. Don't look all that great either.”

“Thanks. Just why the hell are you all chipper?” He bites out, nearly feeling bad instantly. This was his best buddy, his bro, and he was like a big over eager puppy, and was the nicest sweetest guys out there. No need to shit on his parade just because Stiles got banged silly by a were last night, and then abandoned.

“Why am I always happy?” Eyes shine, lips tilt into a goofy smile.

“Allison.” They say in unison.

“Can I ask a semi personal question?” Scott looks over at him, shocked. Stiles never bothered with asking before just saying whatever what is on his mind.

“Uh, sure.” Shrugs.

“Do you like, find yourself in Allison's bed in the middle of the night on a full moon, uh, humping her?”

“Dude! You said you hated hearing about my sex life.” Laughter spilling into his voice.

“I know, just hear me out okay...” Stiles sighs deeply. “Do you, find it harder to control on some nights, or in general?”

“Um, I don't know?” Scott didn't know what he was asking, exactly. “Only around Allison, but you already know this.” Suddenly feeling guilty. “Awe, man, I forgot that I was supposed to come over and study then spend the night, totally forgot. Mom doesn't like it when you are along too many nights in a row, or me for that matter.”

“Yeah, well, if you had then maybe Derek would have humped you awake.” He bites out under his breath.

“Come again?” Scott looks confused, head tilted, eyes searching.

“The resident grumpy wolf woke me up in the middle of the night humping like, well, a wolf or a dog would. Only in human form, for the most part, minus the fangs and claws, and his eyes as well...”

“What the hell are you talking about Stiles?” His friend out right asks.

“Derek crept into my room...” He starts and Scott nods along. “Got into my bed, yes buddy that's right, into my bed, and then continued to hump me...” Stiles had this look on his face, like oh yeah, I'm the shit, canine version of cat nip right here.

“Is that why you smell like... two sets of semen?” The young wolf suddenly sneezes then covers his nose with disgust. “Ugh, dude. Didn't you shower?”

“Yeah, I mean no. I got here as fast as I could, I did wash off the best I could before going back to bed.” He didn't bother getting into the shower, he would of stayed in there all damned morning if he took that chance. He already missed enough classes due to everything.

“So, that's yours and his... Oh my god.” He grimaced.

“You tell me in great detail about your sex life, speaking of, you didn't answer my question.”

“No, I mean I do...but not like that. She's awake and willing. Did he hurt you? Force you to do anything?” Suddenly he turned angry and concerned.

“No. I was ready and willing... Just thought it was a wolfy thing, probably just an emotionally constipated Derek thing. Thanks though. I will clear out my room, but we should either crash in the living room or guest room until I can properly air it out.”

“Please do, and did he piss on your clothes?”

“Yes, yes he did!” He flails his arms around in anger. “Which is why I'm late!” He points to himself. The young man before him had his eyes go wide. “What now?” He mumbles.

“That would explain why you didn't bother covering up your hickey.”

“Of course!” He feels himself get angrier. “Ask Allison to let me borrow something for it, okay. For my dad's sake, and everyone else's...” He turns to his locker.

“You going to be okay? You smell sad underneath all that anger.” He now looks sad as well. Stiles hated making his friend feel that way.

“I will be.” He knew it was half a lie but Scott didn't say anything else about it.


	3. you're sorry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more angst...  
> why am i doing this, i want my boys happy, dammit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> derek is confused and stiles wants better  
> scott is a good bro

Allison had to borrow the concealer from Lydia (of course she didn't have any, she ran out...) and the red head whom he was gaga over had looked at him in a new light. “Interesting set of teeth marks you got there.” She had said. Then just hands over the tube and tells him to keep it with a smirk and naughty eyes. And the fucked up part, it did nothing for him, alright? Nothing! He got one look at Derek in the woods one day and it was over from there, fuck his life!

As he showered and changed in the locker room after practice he noticed another mark on his shoulder. Yeah, he remembers that one, oh god, there went his dick, twitching in interest. Down boy, down, not the right time.

Scott says nothing about it in the car ride home, bless his soul, but instead talks about his job with the odd vet. And about Allison, and that he needs his notes stat, oh and he and John were invited to dinner on Saturday. Hells yeah! His mom could cook some tasty yet healthy food. Which meant the sheriff wouldn't complain while eating it. Why they didn't get together was still a mystery to the boys, they were brothers already, why not make it official. Yes his dad missed his mom, as did Stiles, but that didn't mean he was betraying her for falling in love with the second best woman ever (behind Claudia of course.) Melissa divorced Scott's dad, and yeah she felt pain and disappointment mixed with guilt, but they would be good together, but if they're happy, then the two boys would be too...

 

“I'm going to kick your ass in Mario Kart.” Scott grins.

“Bring it on!” Stiles throws out before raiding the fridge. They got their snack on while turning on the Wii. 

“You always pick Yoshi!” Scott pouts, he knows that his buddy does this because the cute little green dino was his favorite.

“You know it. That's what you get for being too slow.” Gives a shit eating grin and wink, rubbing it in.

“Shut it!” Picks Bowser with the bike that looked like the crazy kidnapping/stalking turtle. “Heavy weight, I'm gonna knock your ass off of Rainbow Road...”

“In your dreams!” Stiles snarls...

“What!” He later yells in dismay.

“Like I said, heavy weight!” Scott brags.

“But, when did you get so good?” He asks.

“All that time not doing homework, what did you think I was doing?” He asks.

“Uh, Allison. Duh!” Stiles scoffs. Scott looks shocked, yet there was laughter in his eyes.

“Rude! I'm going to chose to ignore that. Oh, and you should talk. I never want to see you walk like that again!” He shudders.

“Dude shut up, we both know that I'm a bottom.” His good friend makes a face, but then ruins the moment by looking upstairs.

“Derek's here.” He says calmly, sniffing the air. “Want me to stay down here?”

“Yeah, I'll yell if I need anything.” He gets up, with a slight limp he goes up the stairs to his room. The wolf turns when he hears the human walk in, looking scared and pale. “So...” He wasn't going to make this easy, for either one of them.

“I... sorry.”

“For what, coming in and giving the best night of my life, or for leaving? Or better yet, for even fucking me!” He all but yells. The wolf flinches.

“It's never happened to me like that before, never so strong. I followed the scent and ended up here, and when I found out it was you through the haze, I couldn't stop. Stiles I'm so sorry if I hurt you, but I can't...”

“Then don't.” Stiles turns and walks away leaving the wolf speechless and stunned...

*

The pack meetings were awkward at first, but then it eased, but the hurt and the yearning was all still there, just buried deeper. Derek hadn't grown into his alpha status just yet, and Stiles was still growing himself. Getting stronger, more independent... Darker. The usual self deprecating teen still has more bite, but there's a sadness that wasn't there when they first met. Acceptance Stiles told himself, that he just wasn't meant to be with the people he wanted the most.

Others sensed it, and told the wolf to do something about it, he'd just snap at them and told them to mind their own damned business, but they were right, he just didn't know how. How to let go, to trust him, more than that, he didn't want to hurt the human, he would gladly die for him. Nearly did more than once, but knew that if Stiles stayed with him in that moment, then the young man he was meant to become would never blossom.

*

After turning into the wolf, it was like a part of him came alive, a part that he never knew could exist. Stiles was dating here and there, no one that he knew, and he had done so as well. Though he'd never admit it freely, he kept tabs on those that came into his mate's life, and each time he'd smile that smile for someone else, the more he felt broken inside. Not like before, but his heart yearned so bad for the mate he didn't know how to commit to. He'd have to wait, if it wasn't too late...


	4. long time no see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they see one another again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger because i'm a bitch :(

Years, several of them, not that he's counting, come and go. He hadn't seen Stiles since, what, two years ago. He's in his early thirties, and still single, because none of them, man or woman, compare to his mate. His pack, what is left of it, have moved on, they still check in now and then, but they are better off with Scott as the alpha and not him. Peter was getting therapy, he told him if he didn't check that crazy shit at the door, then he'd not bother coming back. He's still crazy, and will fuck you over given the chance, but he's not as creepy...sigh. His cousin is doing better, still has trust issues, but that's okay. Her and Stiles are some of the oddest friends, they care for one another, banter, and then just laugh and tease each other for their taste. Taste in clothes, food, partners... Malia still mentioned him from time to time and it hurt like hell. Because he hadn't heard that voice, seen that face, all of those moles and up turned nose, in many months.

Derek jerks when he feels wetness track along his cheeks, trickling from his eyes, so he just gives in and lets them flow, missing his mate so fucking much it made his insides hurt. He'd rather be gutted, it wouldn't be quite as bad. The dreams, how they haunted him, the smell and taste, the feel of Stiles as he pumped into him again and again that night. He wasn't quite himself, and it was a good thing that the teen, now young man, moved away, but yet he caught himself during the first years of college, outside the dorm. Half mad with want and lust and desire. Hard, and whining, yearning for his mate. That milky white skin dotted with moles, those whiskey colored eyes he always got drunk off of, bow shaped lips, so lush. The deepened voice in the morning, hoarse cries of pleasure. Hearing him get off with someone else shattered him, and the wolf seethed, howled, tried to break free. Tear apart the man who dare take Stiles back to his place, to get him drunk and take off his clothes, make marks on his body, take what was once his, could have been his. 

He stayed on his own for a solid two weeks, the first week for his wolf, his inner dark side that he didn't trust. And then the second one for his own sanity. He was such a fool.

*

Derek jerks awake on the couch when he hears a sound, his alarm not blaring which was odd, but then he did forget to turn it back on. He rubs his eyes open, and then is shocked when his mate steps into the room. “Wow, sourwolf, nothing has changed, can't say I'm surprised though.” He quips.

“Stiles?” This was the human that he fell for so long ago? He looked so different. A mo-hawk that had its tips dipped in red and black, tattoos along his arms, now with more muscles. And when he opened his mouth to speak, there was a glint coming from his tongue.

“Hey there wolfy, miss me?” He asked, a sly smirk on his lips.

“Oh god, Stiles.” He gets up, unsteady.

“Whoa, watch it there, getting feeble in your old age, are you?” He half jokes. First dog jokes, and now old man jokes, some things never change...and yet.

He grabs the man to him, and holds him tight, knocking the wind out of him, but he didn't want to let go, afraid that if he did that he'd wake up alone again. “Okay, Derek, just squeeze a little less, cause I'm still human, and you're super freaky and strong.” Lets out a puff of air when he's released, but then wraps the man's arms back around. “Didn't way that I wanted you to stop, just ease up a little.” His tone of voice was playful. Just then the wolf catches the scent, so he buries his nose into the crook of the man's neck and inhales deeply. “Cold nose. Damn Derek, I know you usually run hot, but...” Pauses when he feels the wolf shaking. “Come on, let's get you warmed up then.” But that wasn't the problem, it was sobs that broke the wolf, causing him to shake from it. “Derek?” He asked, shocked.

“Stiles, oh god, Stiles.” He repeats his mate's name over and over, lost. The core of him still smelled the same, spice and now more fertile. Scents from the pack, mostly Scott and Isaac and maybe Liam were the strongest. Underneath, there was John and Melissa, human and whole. No other underlining scent though, meaning... Was his mate available? 

“It's me. I know I look different, but...” And he did. More muscular in places, but still lithe. A little more tan than the past, but same upturned nose, whiskey amber eyes, the brows above now with silver accenting them. The one in his tongue had Derek curling his toes, and he felt something hard in the man's nipple, oh fuck, was it pierced too? His cock jumped at the thought. “Oh, well that part does recognize me at least.” He sounds sardonic, but sadness lay underneath that statement.

“We need to talk Stiles.” His mate suddenly freezes. “It will be different this time. No more running from my feelings, promise. Even if I'm empty inside after, I need to be honest with you.”

“Okay. Can I get something to drink?”

“There is some beer in the fridge.” Stiles raises a pierced brow at that. “What, I drink it sometimes even if it can't get me drunk.” Shrugs at the look that his mate gives him. “Shut up Stiles.”

“What, I didn't say anything, holy shit, it looks like an actual kitchen in here.”

“How I missed the sarcasm.” Derek says fondly.

“Sure you did.” He didn't believe the wolf.

“I missed you Stiles.” The human pauses. “Look, I know I fucked up big time...”

“Stop right there. I need a moment to process.” They hadn't talked for two years all because Stiles found out that Derek had been searching the guys that he had been dating behind his back. That was something his father would do, not some guy he fucked once, even though he considered him a friend, that hurt. He didn't have a right to do that, or so he thought. Turns out the guy was a douche bag, Derek was right, but he had told him in the middle of the party that he never wanted to see him again. The wolf snarled at the man in the hallway after, but there, he stood bleeding internally at the request. He wanted nothing more than rip that guys throat out for hurting his mate. But he felt helpless then. Still does sometimes. “You were right about that guy, by the way.”

“I hated going behind your back, but the guy rubbed me the wrong way, and not because you were dating him. But I meant pushing you away. I thought you wouldn't become who you are now, that I would stop you somehow.”

“That's bullshit Derek. I may have been a teenager, but come on. You're basically saying that I wasn't man enough for you.” That hurt, damn!

“I know that it sounds that way, but I felt like I was holding you back. I love you.” He blurted out, eyes widen, bunny teeth bite into his lip, and he flushes to the tips of his ears. Shit!

“Wait, you love me. Fucking hell!” The wolf flinches.


	5. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They let their feelings be known, and intimacy follows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there are any mistakes, one of my longer chapters. hope you enjoyed this one :)
> 
> I should start on the next chapter for the twisted up story. I have a soft spot for that one.

Stiles rubs a hand across his face, sighing deeply before walking over to a kitchen chair and sitting down, knees weak and stomach aching. “You mean we could have been together all this time, and yet we weren't?” He looks up, eyes sad and brimming with tears. Derek feels the air leave his lungs, so he kneels in front of his mate, looking up with eyes full of emotion. “I thought you didn't care for me like that, and when I told myself that wasn't true, I'd reach out and hit a fucking brick wall every time. Every time, Derek!”

“I know, I know that baby. That night, I was feral, all I cared about was rutting, seeking pleasure. Convinced myself that I hurt you, that you deserved better.” Pauses while Stiles gently places his fingers under his chin, his stubble causing the sensitive pads to tickle.

“You leaving, hurt so damn bad. There were no regrets. Yeah, color me shocked you end up in my bed one night humping my ass, but I wanted you for a long time. Still do.” Whispers the two words.

“Didn't I hurt you?” The wolf asks. “That night, when I left, you were crying...”

“It hurt when you left, not before.” Sighs again. “Look, I want us to be together, can we get there? Or are we destined to be star crossed lovers, or some shit like that?” Derek gives a sad smile.

“Let us be together, take it slow...” His words are muffled when Stiles crashes their mouths together. Derek whimpers, lets his mouth open, seeking tongue, growls when Stiles slicks it past his teeth. He nips it before sucking it in, twisting his own around it, savoring the flavors, coffee and sugar. “Hold on a second, babe.” His mate whines. “Lets go into the living room, my knees are hurting.”

“Old man problems.” Stiles quips.

“I can still get it up, so I'm not that old...” He bites back.

“Oh, I felt that earlier, I know all about it.” His own cock twitched at the thought.

*

They made it to the couch before Stiles crawls into Derek's lap. His moves are calculated and erotic, torso arched, thighs hugging Derek's own, and tilts his hips and rolls them in a sensual way. The wolf pants out heated breaths, fighting for control, claws starting to elongate, fangs poking out. “Oh, yeah, fuck I missed this.” Stiles whispers, words painting along his opened mouth.

“Don't stop, please...” He begs, then licks the silver in his lover's mouth, causing the human to punch his hips and whimper.

“I thought about you when I got this. Tried not to, but I did. I missed you sourwolf.” He moans.

“Less talking, more action.” He growls, causing the man above him to snicker with giggles, then their mouths fuse once again. It was like time had suddenly stopped for the both of them, wrapped around one another after all that they have been through, finding their way. 

“So fucking beautiful, it hurts looking at you, god.” Stiles gets the words out. Derek should of known his mate wouldn't be quiet for long, and his words made him feel fuzzy. He knew he was considered good looking, got told that a lot, but when the human before said it, told him with a hitch in his breath, and wild heart beat, no lies coming from the young man, it was different. “Make love to me Derek, all day, and into the night. Please. I want to feel it weeks, months from now.”

The wolf gathers his thoughts, tries to focus, and grabs the man and inhales deeply, scent marking the long lean neck, nipping at it, fangs scraping. Stiles shudders as goosebumps pop up along his skin. “Never let me go.”

“I won't, promise. I love you so much Stiles.” Derek whispers near his ear. It causes tears to slip past long lashes, so he laps at them, tasting the salt. “We have the rest of our lives together.” Runs his hands underneath Stiles' shirt, claws gently leaving lines behind, and bites into the cords of his lovers neck, growls deeply. His animal side stating 'mine' and 'submit' and the human agreed. Felt the vibration as the human simply keened and clasped at his biceps. “Mine!” Laps at the pulse, feels it beating against his tongue, thrilled at how fast it pounds.

“Fuck, Derek. Yeah, that's it. Please, oh god, I think I'm gonna cum.” He goes to unbutton his jeans, and gets his hands inside his boxers to pull out his cock just before he erupts with shuddering breaths and soft bitten off moans. He makes a mess between them, spurting on the wolf's shirt, but he doesn't mind, only huffs and slightly yips that he made his mate cum so fast. “Been so long, so fucking long, I'm sorry, didn't mean to cum so fast. Fuck, give me a minute, and I'll be good to go. In the mean time, take those clothes off, sourwolf, come on, don't be shy.” Gives a soft smile, eyes glowing in the light, lips a deep red where he had bitten them and from the kisses, cheeks flushed, neck showing the wolf's mark.

Derek simply tears off his shirt and tosses over to the side and onto the floor, then lifts Stiles up and then is straddling him before he leans back and slipping out of his skin tight jeans. Following is the boxer briefs, and then he stands naked, slightly shy before Stiles, who just reaches out and touches him and causes the muscles to twitch and jump at the gentle, reverent stroking. “Glad you let your chest hair grow out, cause it's fucking sexy.” His eyes grow wide. “Is that a bar in your nipple?”

“Uh, yeah. Had it for a little while now...” Jumps when Stiles pulls him close and closes his plush lips around it and pulls, while his long, lean fingers pluck at the other pert nipple. The wolf is sensitive there, and feels it in his cock, which throbs and moves as the human brings his tongue across it, metal meeting metal. “Oh fuck, Stiles. Your mouth, that tongue, fuck!” He cups the head to his pecs, fingers tangling into the mutli colored strands, then to the shorn sides. Gasps when the tip of Stiles' tongue teases the center of the nub, causing his dick to strain. “Come on baby, I want to see what you got hiding under there.” Grabs for the shirt and tugs at it.

“You've seen it before.” Reminding him.

“That's been so long ago, and fuck, please?”

“Only because you asked so nicely...” He leans back to pull it over his head, showing more tattoos here and there, both nipples pierced, one with a ring and the other with a bar, the thick hair from his navel richer than the last time Derek saw him like this, intimate in nature. Muscles were new, subtle and sexy, covered by ink, causing the wolf to pant in want. Next came the pants and shoes, and finally the boxers. There was a tattoo on each hip, and it made Derek whimper. “You like them?” He asks.

On the left was four claw marks in black, and on the right a flower, his mother's favorite. The wolf traces both, gentle, eyes shining with pride, that his mate marked his body with remembrance, for his mother, and his extended family. “What, why so quiet?”

“Just, I can't believe that this is real...” Still tracing the claw marks. Stiles caught the movement, and looks up under his lashes.

“It is, the one on the left, is just...” Sighs deeply before he continues. “You left a mark on me, and I wanted a reminder, visual, that it really happened.” Gasps as he's being brought up to his feet.

“Baby, I'm so sorry...” Derek swallows past the lump in his throat.

“Ssh, its okay...” Stiles assures him. “How about to take me upstairs to your bed, so you can have your way with me.” Smirks while the man before him shivers. They grab each others hand and go up the spiral stairs, they fall into bed together, mouths once again fused, teeth nipping, tongues licking. They breathe each other in, inhaling deeply, sighing out, lost in the embrace.

Stiles reaches down, fingers sliding down defined abs, lower to the patch of hair, causing Derek to growl, then finally clasp his leaking cock in hand and gave it a stroke. “I want to taste you, all over.” He whispers intently, asking for permission, and gets it with glowing eyes and blown pupils. “Love those big alpha balls...”

“Not the alpha anymore.” The wolf points out, but huffs out a pleased sound anyway.

“Tell that to these.” He jokes, rolling them around, feeling them swell and move.

“Ah, fuck!” He extends the word out.

“Yeah, fuck yeah. Just lay back and let me blow your mind.”

“You and your puns, oh god, going to be the death of me.” Derek laughs.

“Rather kill you by nutting so hard, you die and come back.” He nips at the wolf's chin, tongue coming out to lap at the facial hair, loving the biting sting of it. Pulls back with a grin, then pushes the man back, and slowly lowers himself to Derek's lap, face full of concentration.

“Thinking that may happen. Oh, god Stiles.” He moans once that silver ball comes into contact with his cock, and damn the man, he knew what it was doing to him right away, dips it into the slit, causing the wolf to jerk. “Oh shit, yeah, like that, your mouth...fuck!”

“You said that already.” He teases, then swallows him down half way, hand fisted at the base, while the other fondled the heavy sac. Breathes deeply and hums softly when Derek whimpers.

“Look at you, looking like its the best thing, having my cock in your mouth. Your so fucking gorgeous baby, I know you don't believe it, but you are.” Stiles looks up at him under sinful lashes, pupils blown. “Keep going, want me to cum down your throat?” He asks, and the man whimpers, cock jerking between his legs, so he wraps a hand around himself and strokes lazily. “Press your tongue flat, yeah like that, oh fucking hell!” He yelps. “I wanna watch, want to watch my cum paint your tongue. Fuck, Stiles...”

His balls draw up and he moans just as milky semen spills from the slit, landing on the waiting pink tongue, coating the metal, and that made him spurt that much harder. “Stiles, yeah.” The human moans, like it's the best thing he's ever had the pleasure of tasting, Derek can only shiver from head to toe after. He opens his mouth and lets Stiles share his taste, hands coming to cup the back of his head, and whines in the back of his throat.

“Turn around...”

“Huh?” Derek asks.

“I said I want to taste you all over.” Stiles points out. Derek feels his eyes roll in the back of his head at the thought of his mate's tongue anywhere near his... But he does as he's told, muscular cheeks tightening, but then he forces himself to relax. “You belong in a museum, made of marble and gawked at by everyone, I can't believe this is for me to enjoy. Mmm...” He purrs as he starts at the nape of the wolf's neck, pressing soft kisses, nudges his nose against the ink, then laps at it, then trails down to the base of the spine, nips at the swell of flesh, then spreads the cheeks to see a dusky hole protected by hair.

His mouth waters at the sight, the pucker flinching softly, he spits at it, and then gives in and taste the musky entrance, and Derek gives this high pitched whine. Some things never change. The silver tracks up and over the rosy hole, over and over, before he gently presses the tip of his tongue and flicks at the spark of nerves. The wolf sobs out breaths, and shudders, thighs bunched, back flexed.

“Stiles...” He sounds afraid.

“Yeah, what is it, my wolf?” Never wanting his lover to be uncomfortable.

“I'm not ready to bottom yet.” Gasps, and waits for the denial, or worse, to be ridiculed.

“It's okay, we don't have to worry about that now.” The wolf looks back at him in disbelief. “Look, I would love to be inside you, but I care about you. I joked to Scott years ago about being a bottom. As long as you feel good, then I'm happy. Can I still... taste you though?”

“Yes, please. Thank you, Stiles.” Derek sighs.

“Of course.” He goes back and laps gently at the pucker, rimming his wolf to hardness, laps at the balls, trying to find his sensitive spot, and grins when he does. “Are you up to being inside me?” 

“If you only knew...”

*

Stiles is a mess, laying on his stomach in the middle of Derek's king sized mattress, sweat coating his skin, hair line damp with it, as he twists his hands in the sheets, moaning as his wolf took him apart with his mouth. Returning the favor by rimming him until he was a blubbering mess.

He had been good at it all those years ago, and he only got better, tried not to over think it, pretty sure that Derek felt the same, but damn! “Oh right there...” He moans out, toes curling. Derek huffs out against his fevered flesh, and laps at the skin behind his balls, then sucks onto the taut flesh, before letting it pop out, then on to the other one. “Oh... You gotta get inside me, Der. I need you inside me...”

“Okay. Want me to use a condom?” The wolf asks.

“If you want. I was tested not too long ago, came out clean. I know you don't carry anything, so it's up to you.” Stiles tells him.

“Okay, but I'm asking to see if you rather not have me cum inside without having to pull out, not sure if I can stop once I'm inside you.” Gets a groan at that.

“Without, I want you cum inside me. Let everyone know that I'm yours, that you belong to me, and that you fuck me, own me...”

“I'll use the lube this time...” He points out. Grabs it, thankful that his pack mates made sure he had some, he'd thank them, later. “Turn around, I want to face you.” Stiles rolls over, legs spread out, mouth open and red, chest rising and falling with deep breaths.

They make eye contact as Derek slicks up his erection, then applies some to his mate's entrance, and aims the tip, moving Stiles' legs the ways he wants them, and pushes inside. “So snug, fuck you're tight. Mmm, that's it, nice and slow.”

“Derek, ohmyfuck, Derek...” Stiles sounds lost.

“I got you babe, just hold onto me.” The human clutches at his shoulder, while the other fists into the pillow. “Doing okay, been a while?” He asks. It didn't matter because they were together now, but he didn't want to go too fast and hurt him.

“Uh, yeah. Several months. You feel so big, so good. Hold me, please.” He asks, whiskey eyes pleading.

As soon as he bottoms out, he hovers closer and kisses Stiles' neck, jaw, nose, until his mouth hovers above, waiting. They moan softly into each others mouth, opening to seek each others slick warmth, tasting and teasing, going slow and deep, like his thrusts. The young man beneath him made these wrecked sounds, whimpers and gasps, while the wolf pants and groans.

Derek sets a devastating rhythm and it wasn't long before he rolls over and lets Stiles ride him. The slim hips roll back and forth while he clenched hotly around his cock, then starts to lift himself up to slide back down, moaning each time. Head thrown back, eyes closed and mouth open, long neck catching the wolf's gaze, fangs starting to grow again, ache in his gums, claws pop out. He fought against the change, letting Stiles set the pace. After a few moments, the human whimpers, sounding frustrated.

“What do you need?” Derek asks.

“Want you to take over, please!” His thighs quaking, getting near orgasm. Cries out as Derek snaps his hips up, hitting his prostate. “Ohmyfuck, right there!” Stiles lets out this moan, long and soft, and the wolf suddenly snaps. He grabs him and then sits, before standing, impaling him on his cock.

The whiskey colored eyes fly open, and the moans get louder and closer together. “Oh my fucking... Derek!” He wails. The wolf has his arms under Stiles' legs, supporting him, then uses his upper body strength to lift him and then drop him back down on his cock, then sets an unrelenting pace, and he could feel Stiles immediately ready for orgasm, his ass clenching down, cries louder and more desperate.

“Come on Stiles, cum around my cock, shoot nice and hot all over me.” That seemed to do it, mixed with his strength, his lover bowed backwards and wailed, neck stark and straining as he began to stiffen all over.

“DEREK!” He shouts as his cock erupts against their stomachs, painting white ropes of thick cum, spraying widely between them, his ass a vise around the wolf, who stutters and then leans forward to lock human teeth on Stiles' neck and cums violently inside him, cock jerking as glowing cum spurts out, he is keening out against the flesh in between his teeth, the best orgasm rocking him.

Stiles can only stare in wonder as Derek's face is a mask of pleasure mixed with pain, as he finally draws back, eyes dazed, mouth slick with spit. The wolf keens and whimpers some more, sated yet scared for its mate. “I'm okay, more than okay.” Laughs gently and then hisses when Derek slowly lowers him back on the bed before pulling out, thick cum spilling out of him, which causes the wolf to preen. “Wow.” Was all he said before all but passing out.  
*

He woke to Derek standing near the bed with take out food and a somber yet tentative expression. “Hey wolf. What do you have to eat? I'm starving.” His stomach grumbles at the sight and smell.

“Chinese.” Holds out the carton like it was a peace offering.

“Such a good wolf.” Derek rolls his eyes. “Providing for his mate. Thanks for cleaning me off.” In which gets a blush, really, after all that. It was cute though. “Come here.” He pats the mattress, and Derek looks unsure, but then settles down near him, dressed in jeans and nothing else. Gets a surprise when the wolf starts feeding him, bringing the food to his mouth, watching with assessing eyes. He could get used to this.

*

They make things official soon after, to everyone's amazement. Soon they all said 'about damned time' and that was that. The sheriff did grill him, but knew deep down how the man felt about his son, had for some time. The wolf did after all check up on him while Stiles was at college, knowing it hurt him on some level, but wanted to make sure his mate's father was okay. John was pack.

They move in together, in a new place, making up for lost time. Stiles loved his wolf, and that would never change... The same could be said for Derek and his human.

**Author's Note:**

> Non con for you know, Derek humping Stiles while he's laying in bed. But Stiles wants it...  
> I will explain Derek's side of things later on in the next chapter or two.


End file.
